In conventional magnetic recording, thermal instabilities of the stored magnetization in the recording media can cause loss of recorded data. To avoid this, media with high magneto-crystalline anisotropy (Ku) are required. However, increasing Ku also increases the coercivity of the media, which can exceed the write field capability of the write head. Since it is known that the coercivity of the magnetic material of the recording layer is temperature dependent, one proposed solution to the thermal stability problem is heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), wherein high-Ku magnetic recording material is heated locally during writing to lower the coercivity enough for writing to occur, but where the coercivity/anisotropy is high enough for thermal stability of the recorded bits at the ambient temperature of the disk drive (i.e., the normal operating or “room” temperature of approximately 15-30° C.). In some proposed HAMR systems, the magnetic recording material is heated to near or above its Curie temperature. The recorded data is then read back at ambient temperature by a conventional magnetoresistive read head. HAMR disk drives have been proposed for both conventional continuous media, wherein the magnetic recording material is a continuous layer on the disk, and for bit-patterned media (BPM), wherein the magnetic recording material is patterned into discrete data islands or “bits”.
In a typical HAMR write head, light from a laser diode is coupled to a waveguide that guides the light to a near-field transducer (NFT) (also known as a plasmonic antenna). A “near-field” transducer refers to “near-field optics”, wherein the passage of light is through an element with subwavelength features and the light is coupled to a second element, such as a substrate like a magnetic recording layer, located a subwavelength distance from the first element. A head carrier or slider supports the NFT and the write head, with the NFT and write pole having ends located at the surface of the slider that faces the recording layer. A protective slider overcoat is formed on the recording-layer-facing surface over the NFT and write pole ends and serves as the gas-bearing surface (GBS) of the slider. The slider also supports the read head and rides above the disk surface on a cushion of gas, which is typically air or helium.
NFTs are typically formed of a low-loss metal (e.g., Au, Ag, Al, Cu) shaped in such a way to concentrate surface charge motion at a notch or tip located at the slider GBS when light is incident. Oscillating tip charge creates an intense near-field pattern that heats the recording layer on the disk. The magnetic write pole is then used to change the magnetization of the recording layer while it cools. Sometimes the metal structure of the NFT can create resonant charge motion (surface plasmons) to further increase intensity and disk heating. For example, when polarized light is aligned with an E-antenna type of NFT, an intense near field pattern is created at the notch or tip of the E-antenna. Resonant charge motion can occur by adjusting the E-antenna dimensions to match a surface plasmon frequency to the incident light frequency. A NFT with a generally triangular output end, sometimes called a “nanobeak” type of NFT, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,705,325 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,705,327 B2, both assigned to the same assignee as this application. In this type of NFT an evanescent wave generated at a surface of the waveguide couples to surface plasmons excited on the surface of the NFT and a strong optical near-field is generated at the apex of the triangular output end.